Unfaithful
by Bananas51
Summary: When Jack saunters into a new tavern and meets a mysterious woman, will he win the girl or is there more to her than meets the eye?
1. Introduction

**Introduction  
  
            **Well, I had thought my little vacation away from the Caribbean would be longer, but it looks as if I'm back sooner than anticipated.  Which, I suppose could either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on well you liked my previous stories.  Anyway, I had started a fourth story in the Jack and Julianne series but this other idea presented itself and had been nagging me ever since.  So, without further ado, I present to you all _Unfaithful_.    
  
            Oh, and of course for all the official stuff.  I'm not even sure if this is necessary or not but since everyone else does I better just cover my ass.  I don't own any of Disney's _Pirates of the Caribbean_ characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning one of two (wink wink).  The only ones that are mine are the ones I made and all that jazz.  
  
            Enjoy and can't wait for reviews!  
  


~Angie


	2. The Mystery Woman

**The Mystery Woman**  
  
            Jack strolled into the Dark Horse tavern around half past eight.  It was not a bar he had visited before and he was always up for something new.  Besides, the Dark Horse had long had a reputation for being the prize of Port au Prince's vice district, as well as one of the underworld's "elite" establishments, if there was such a thing.  Stepping inside the door he made his way seemingly unnoticed to the bar where he took a seat towards the end.  Behind the counter a woman was tending the bar.  

            Pulling out a small pouch of gold, he placed it on the counter and began to open it to take inventory.  Before he knew it, and without having to ask, the woman slid a full mug of rum in front of him and grabbed two gold coins before returning wordlessly to the other end.  He stared at his fresh mug for a moment, slightly disbelieving.  Any other place a man went he practically had to rail the bartender to get a drink that fast.  Turning his attention back to the woman who had just served him, he examined her closely.  She was about average build, with piercing grey eyes that twinkled as though she was always giggling about something.  Her blonde hair was pulled into a mess on top of her head, a few loose stands falling playfully out of place.  For clothing she wore an over-sized man's white shirt, the ends of which were tied securely at her waist, and a pair of man's breeches which appeared to be cut off at her calves leaving her lower legs showing.  

            Taking her in entirely Jack found himself intrigued.  Though he considered himself a fairly progressive man, it wasn't everyday you saw a women behind the bar, especially one dressed in as little clothing as she was.  Even most of the pleasurable company he knew dressed more decently than this woman.  As for bartending, that was generally a job left to the men, while women handled the customers seated throughout the tavern.  In fact, from what he could tell, there didn't seem to be any men working that evening, which led him to wonder how any order was kept in this place at all.  Still, taking in the faces of the others whose company he was in, no one else seemed concerned with any of these obvious violations of social normality.

            "Aiden, gimme three grogs", a woman's called out somewhere behind Jack, interrupting his thoughts.

            The woman who had served him nodded in acknowledgment of this request as she pulled three mugs from under the counter, and Jack deduced that she was obviously named Aiden.  Setting the mugs down side by side she next picked up two large jugs.  Running each one down the row of mugs, she filled them all with water followed by rum.  Putting the jugs aside she picked up a small knife and hacked something which was out of Jack's view.  Producing half a lemon, she proceeded to squeeze its juice into each mug.  Discarding the lemon over her shoulder and into a well-placed bucket, she scooped up the three drinks, swatting a patron's hand away from them in the process, and placed them onto a tray which was momentarily picked up by whomever had called for them.  

            _"Fresh made drinks an' everything", _Jack marveled.  _"Now that's not something ye don't see everyday.  This place really must be tops."_

Returning to her own patrons, Aiden poured fresh drinks for those in need and saw that whomever among them had ordered food had been served.  It appeared to Jack that she had this all down to an art-form as she was able to take care of those at the bar without getting behind and fill orders for the rest of the tavern.

            Conversationally speaking, she made light banter with customers she seemed to know fairly well, in between shouts that orders were ready for pick-up.  Regulars, most likely Jack assumed.  She never spoke a word to him, but his cup was never empty and he had no complaints about that.  At some point he became aware that she was keeping tabs on just how intoxicated her drinkers were, and was systematically diluting their drinks, as well as an occasional order for the rest of the place.  Amazed at her perceptiveness, Jack took an extra long drink of his own just to be sure.  He found it to be satisfactorily strong but again his silent train of thought was broken by someone yelling in the near distance behind him.

            "One at the door Aiden", the same woman from before called out.

            Looking to where she was apparently pointing, Aiden palmed the knife she had used earlier on the lemon and headed for the man who was currently making his exit.  Cutting him off before he could leave, she held out her open hand.

            "Pay up Benny", she ordered calmly.

            In his drunken state, the man stuttered some unintelligible excuse that Jack could not make out and reached out to pat Aiden on the arm.  Before his own arm could fully extend however, she grabbed it with her free hand, twisted hard, and flipped the drunkard onto the floor where he landed on his back with a loud thud.  

            "How many times we gonna go through this Benny.  You try an cheat one o' me girls again and I'll ban ye from eva comin 'ere again, we savvy?"  

            The old man looked up at her with wide eyes, it was clear he had been in this position before and yet always seemed amazed that he got himself into it.  Before he could answer her, Aiden bent down with her knife and cut the string that bound his change pouch to his belt.  Scooping it up, she tapped him lightly on the chest with the flat edge of the knife, then spun on her heel and returned to her place behind the bar.  Throwing the purse into a box under the bar, she slapped a wandering hand with the knife's edge again, before stabbing it into the wood.  

            "You'll be next Squints", she warned with raised eyebrows and a half smirk.

            Returning to her work, it was only a matter of time before the evening's second potential crisis arose as a large beefy man entered the tavern and made his way to the bar.  There, he pulled a knife on the man sitting directly in front of Aiden, whom she had been talking to for much of the night and reminded Jack very much of Mr. Gibbs.

            "Might I have a word Mr. Briggs", the armed man sneered at the other man.  

            Eerily calmly, Mr. Briggs turned to survey his assailant.  Opening his mouth to answer, Aiden beat him to it.  

            "Not in 'ere boys", she said casually, as though she hardly noticed the armed man's presence.  

            "And what are you gonna do about it missy?" the attacked asked, his voice dripping with condescension.  

            In a flash, Aiden reached down and produced a pistol.  "Take it outside", she warned him.

            "You wouldn't."

            With a grin she cocked the pistol.  "Would ye like to find out?"

            With a grunt of irritated the man with the knife gave in and pulled Mr. Briggs roughly from his chair and drug him towards the door.  About half way there, Aiden called out to them.  

            "Leon!"

            Mr. Briggs turned around in response, and Aiden tossed him the pistol she was holding.

            "Do us a favor eh?" she encouraged him with a grin.  

            The man who had originally been the attacked now looked slightly worried and quickly scurried for the door.  Mr. Briggs however followed him out, and a few moments later a gunshot was heard and he returned back inside.  Handing the pistol back to Aiden he thanked her and graciously accepted a drink on the house.

            "Anything for you luv", she assured him as she wiped the barrel and put the gun back where she had gotten it earlier.  

            The rest of the evening passed in relative peace until about 1:00 in the morning.  No one had entered the bar in almost an hour and here and there diners were beginning to make their way home while the "regulars" continued to down their drinks and enjoy the company of the women who now had fewer people to spread themselves between and could focus on just one man for awhile in hopes of making a little extra money after the tavern closed.  A few of them approached Jack, but each time he sent them away disinterested, completely content with sitting there alone with his drink while he watched the mysterious woman who seemingly ran the entire place on her own.  Serving drinks, filling orders, keeping customers in line, and occasionally heading back to the kitchen to rail the cooks and dishwashers for their laziness.   

            Then, as things were dying down, the door swung open, slamming hard into the wall.  A young man of no more than thirty and no less then twenty entered and stomped purposefully to the bar where he haughtily took a seat next to Mr. Briggs.

            "Ye know yer not allowed in 'ere", Aiden commented without so much as glancing at him as she dried a mug.

            "Ye gonna kick me out then", he asked in a mocking voice.

            "Don't I always", she asked putting the mug down and giving him a stern look. 

            Pulling out a dagger the young man smirked back at her.  "Go on then, kick me out."

            With a sigh of annoyance, Aiden rolled her eyes then raised her arms, clapped her hands, and pointed down at the man.  Immediately several men at both the bar and its nearest tables rose and approached him.  Grabbing him by both arms, he was roughly escorted from the bar and thrown out the front door, losing his dagger in the process as someone pocketed it.  All returning to the bar, Aiden presented each of them with a free drink before they returned to their seats.  Smiling to herself, she poured another fresh drink and walked to the other end of the bar where she replaced Jack's nearly empty one.  Grabbing his money and old mug she gave him a knowing look.

            "It's not polite to stare Cap'n Sparrow", she chided lightly with a grin and a wink before returning to her work.

            As he watched her go Jack was shocked at the fact that she knew who he was.  She hadn't spoken to him all night so he hadn't told her, and he hadn't known anyone else who had been in the tavern at all.  Pondering this, he was completely oblivious when Aiden raised an empty mug and banged on it with a metal spoon.

            "Last call an' all out boys", she announced before setting down the mug and pulling out quite a few empty ones.  Lining them all up, she continued to make no less than fifteen grogs.  As she did so, several men rose from their seats and formed a line in front of her, all with money in their hands.  In an assembly line process, she exchanged their money for a drink, until all the mugs were gone and all the men were satisfied.  Afterwards, she began cleaning up behind the counter.  

            Not long after the men, Jack included, all began to finish their drinks and make their way home from The Dark Horse.  Some left with company after their women turned in the required portion of the money they'd made, while others stumbled out alone.  Aiden finished cleaning the entire bar area, helped her remaining bar maids clean up the seating area, checked the kitchen, and grabbed the lock box full of the evening's money.  Throwing on a long jacket and weapon laden belt, she grabbed her set of keys, shoved her loaded money pouch in her pocket and made her way out.  Locking the door behind her, she began the walk home through the dark streets of Port au Prince.

            From where he sat on an empty rum barrel in an alley not too far past the tavern, Jack watched her pass and fell into step some ways behind her.  Admittedly, he wasn't exactly sure why he was going or what he was planning on doing once he got there, but this woman fascinated him and he found himself desperate to know more about her.  The walked about a block when Jack saw another figure step out of an alley and draw a sword on Aiden.  Instinctively he went for his pistol, but before he could draw in, Aiden ducked under her attacker's swing and drew her own sword.  As soon as she rose, the man found her blade firmly pressed against his neck and was forced to give in.

            "Honestly Marcus, don't ye get tired of this game", she asked in mock exasperation.  "Ye know, ye stand a much betta chance of me lettin ye back in if I didn't have to put up with this shit every night", she added thoughtfully.

            With a scowl, the man, who Jack now recognized as the one whom had been kicked out earlier that evening, backed away and left in the other direction.  Resheathing her sword Aiden shook her slightly as she continued onward.

            "It never ends does it", she asked herself in a low voice.

            She walked for another few blocks, stopping along the way for a minute.  Jack was not entirely sure what she was doing, as he heard the sound of money jingling, but watched curiously as she whistled loudly.  Momentarily the window of the house she was stopped in front of opened and Aiden chucked a small pouch of money through it.  Inside, the sound of a baby crying could be heard as a woman's voice called out in thanks.

            Aiden now turned back a block, off of the main street.  Making her way halfway down the row of houses she began to slow down.

            "Are you plannin on followin me inside as well Cap'n Sparrow", she asked indifferently as she began to ascend the front steps of her house.  

            At this Jack stopped in his tracks.  "How did ye know I was 'ere?"

            "Ye've been following me since the bar.  And even for not interfering when Marcus pulled his stunt for the evening, which I'm sure was against yer better judgement, ye were still pretty obvious", she replied.  "Ye know, for all yer legend, ye aren't all yer cracked up to be", she added as she unlocked the front door.

            "And what's that supposed to mean", Jack asked indignantly.

            "Well for starters, when it comes to yer reputation as the Caribbean's biggest womanizer, ye sat in a bar for an entire evening without touching one o' me girls and didn't say a single word to me.  Secondly, when it comes to yer reputation for rum, ye didn't notice that half the drinks I served ye were so diluted they were almost water, even when ye checked just to be sure.  And finally, when it comes to yer reputation for brilliance, yer pretty easy to figure out and not very discrete about anything", she answered matter-of-factly.

            Folding her arms across her chest, Aiden expect a barrage explanations, excuses, defenses, and charming arguments.  Instead all she got was a shrug and short reply.

            "I'ave my reasons."

            "Well, whateva the case.  Anyway, I don't even want to know why ye followed me, and I generally 'ave a rule against this, but seeing as how yer ship is being worked on at the moment, and yer pretty far from the harbor anyway, I've a lovely couch just about yer size."

            "How do ye know about me ship", was his response to her offer.

            "My dear Cap'n Sparrow, I know everything", she answered before stepping inside.

            Jack puzzled over this for just a second before shaking his head and following her in.  

            "Here, let me take yer jacket", Aiden offered as she emerged from the kitchen.

            Jack obliged and allowed her to remove his coat and hang it on a nearby coat rack along with his hat.  Surveying the house, he found that it was expensively furnished and in excellent shape.  The downstairs consisted only of the large living room and kitchen, as well as the stairs to the second floor.

            Turning back to Aiden, who had untied the bottom of her shirt which now hung freely, he struggled to suppress a grin.

            "So Miss", he began before realizing that he did not actually her last name.

            "Moran.  Aiden Moran", she supplied.

            "Right, so Miss Moran.  What makes ye so sure of my intentions that ye would allow me into yer house for the evening without worry."

            "Well Cap'n I'ave no reason to worry over yer intentions, because if ye were to try anything, I'd just kill ye."

            "Are you so confident in yer ability?"

            "O' course I am, and I have every reason to be.  Ye see while ye've been standing 'ere marvelin at me house, ye failed to notice that when I took yer jacket and hat, I also rid you of yer sword and pistol.  And, at this very moment, you are standing on one particular floorboard, that if I hit just so, will send you flying on yer ass halfway to the door, after which I will finished kicking you the rest o' the way out", she finished with a cocky smile.  

            "I see", Jack choked out after a few moments of stunned silence.  

            "Anyway, I've love to stay and chat, but it's late and I'm beat.  See ye in the mornin if yer still 'ere.  If not, I suggest not robbing me, cause I'd hate to 'ave to hunt down and kill such a pretty face", she laughed grabbing him by the chin and giving him a shake.  "Night luv!"

            With a turn, she scooped up her own sword and pistol and began up the stairs.

            "Oh Aiden", Jack pulled himself from his daze and called out to her just before she disappeared out of sight.  

            "Yeah luv?"

            "Just so ye know, the reason I didn't pull any of me typical moves on ye earlier was because I thought ye were too good for that kinda treatment", he assured her with his usual Jack Sparrow charm, hoping to earn himself a few brownie points.

            "Oh well if that's the case", she replied in a seductive tone, "ye really needn't have bothered.  I'm not too good for anything."


	3. Neither Lady Nor Whore

**Neither Lady Nor Whore               **             
  
            Aiden awoke in the early afternoon half blinded by the stream of intense sunlight that shone through her window.  _Well, here's goes nothin,_ she thought as she pulled herself from her bed.  Clad only in an oversized shirt, she made her way to the mirrored bureau and peered at her unsightly "just woke up" reflection.  Rubbing the sleep from her face, she threw her shirt off and pulled out a new one along with another pair of cut-off breeches.  She looked pretty much the same as the evening before except that this shirt was cut-off in so many places it covered no more than a corset, and she allowed her mess of curls to hang free.  

            Walking barefoot across the hardwood floor, she left the room heading downstairs.  Entering the living room, she found Jack standing at the far wall examining the decorations that adorned it.  

            "Where'd ye get all this stuff", he asked, turning around to face her.  Upon seeing her standing there, he was glad he had spoken before he turned because the sight of the half-dressed muscular woman was enough to make him catch his breath, but only a little.  

            "Oh ye know", she answered non-chalantly as to brush it off.  "Picked em up 'ere and there."

            "Picked em up 'ere and there", he repeated unconvinced.  "I hardly think that's the case."

            "And why is that?"

            "Because no matter how many people you know 'ere no one gives up stuff like this for nothin.  So either someone in particular gave them to you…"

            "Ah, ah, ah Cap'n", she cut him off.  "Don't assume that just because I'm a lowly bar-maid now that that's all I've eva been.  Anyway, ye up for some breakfast?" she asked, changing the subject.

            "Isn't it a bit past that time?"

            "Well I s'ppose time-wise it might be, but it's still the first meal o' the day for me.  How long 'ave ye been up anyway?"

            "Not very", Jack assured her.

            "Right then, come on", she motioned him to follow her into the kitchen.  

            Jack took a seat at the table where he was promptly given an empty teacup. Within minutes, Aiden had warmed a pot of tea which she poured in his cup along with a little bit of rum and lemon just for good measure.  As he drank, she proceeded to throw together a brunch of sorts, consisting of eggs, bread, and a few other things.  Setting a full plate in front of Jack, she took a seat across the table from him and began eating herself.  

            "So what are you doing here in Port au Prince anyway", she asked him after a few minutes silence.  "Neva seen you 'ere before."

            "Well maybe you don't know as much as you think", Jack mocked in reply.

            "That I doubt", Aiden smirked back. 

            "Then yer right, though I hate to admit it.  I haven't been 'ere before but I'm always up for something new."

            "I see.  And, I suppose ye didn't 'ave much time to be stopping anywhere without a ship for so long."

            Jack looked up at her, his disbelief seeping through his mask of indifference.

            "Told ye I know everything", Aiden affirmed with a smile.  "Betta get used to it."

            "Well then, since it doesn't seem as though there's anything about me that ye don't already know, why don't ye tell me about yerself", Jack suggested with raised eyebrows.

            "Isn't much to tell.  I live 'ere, work at the tavern, and that bout sums it up", she answered.

            "Surely that can't be all.  And after what I saw last night, I absolutely refuse to believe that's all."

            "What ye saw?  My dear Cap'n ye really didn't see all that much.  Just a woman doin' her job."

             "Well I've neva seen a woman run an entire bar full of drunken idiots before and I've seen a lot in my day.  But neither the less, ye've already told me that ye haven't always worked at the tavern, so indulge me curiosity a bit.  What did ye do before this?"

            "Before this, hmm", she thought hard, debating on whether or she ought to tell him.  "Before this, there was a ship."

            "A ship?"

            "Yes Cap'n, a ship.  You know, large wooden thing that floats on water much like an over-sized boat…"

            "I know what a ship is", he cut her off with eyebrows raised in slight irritation.

            Aiden laughed at this.  Not a soft, sweet feminine laugh like would normally come from a woman, but a low chuckle resonating from the back of her throat, deep like her regular speaking voice.  It was a pleasant sound as far as Jack was concerned, not like the screeching that so often emanated from Anamaria.  

            "She was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, and a damnable fast menace for the lit'l brigantine that she was", she stopped suddenly.

            "And?"

            "And ye know how it is with ships.  Ye 'ave one one day, the next ye find yerself stranded alone in a rottin' cell in some fort.  Or some deserted island", she added with a grin.

            "Aye, I know how it is", Jack confirmed.

            "I thought you might relate.  Anyway, that was that and 'ere I am."

            "And 'ere ye are, just like that?"

            "Pretty much, I mean o' course I wandered around for awhile but ultimately this is where I set up shop."

            "And yer job at the tavern.  How'd ye land that?"

            "Oh, know the owna", Aiden answered non-chalantly after a short pause.  It was clear from her tone that she would not be revealing any further information on the topic and Jack should drop the subject.

            "I see", he replied after a long sip of his tea.  "Well its nice to meet a woman held such high regard."

            "Oh please", Aiden shot in disgust, slamming down.  "Don't be so insulting, it doesn't suit you."

            "I wasn't being insulting", Jack defended himself.  "I meant it.  Ye seem to be fairly well respected round 'ere, and ye obviously aren't struggling to survive", he finished looking around.

            "So in other words", she responded slowly, eyeing him thoughtfully and causing Jack to lose his focus in the deep drawl of her voice.  "I'm neither lady nor whore."

            "That's not what I meant.  God ye 'ave an awful habit o' puttin words in me mouth."

            At this Aiden cocked a grin, stood from her seat, and walked around the table until she was standing behind Jack.  Leaning down, she lightly pushed the loose hair back from his face and whispered into his hear.

            "Ye sayin ye could think of something betta ye'd like me to put in yer mouth Cap'n?"

            Unable to see his face, she did not notice Jack's eyes grow so wide they might have popped out of his head at her words.  It was an awkward position he currently found himself in, not used to being on the receiving end of such suggestions.  Thankfully, he did not have to supply an answer because soon after the question was asked Aiden raised herself back up, grabbed his empty plate and headed for the sink.

            "It's like I always say.  All women 'ave a little bit o' whore in em.  Fine ladies are just trained to hide it.  But unfortunately luv", she continued, now grabbing her own abandoned plate.  "As much as I'd love to see where this conversation might lead us, I'm on a bit o' a tight schedule.  'Ave to pick up some things for the tavern before open so I'll need to be runnin into town."

            "Ye want me to come along", eventually managed to stutter out once the initial shock of her advance had worn off.

            "No, no don't trouble yerself.  It's just a few odds and ends, and I can handle that.  Besides, ye'd best be headin' down to the harbor to check on yer Pearl after a long night away from her."

            "I suppose yer right", he agreed, now standing up himself.

            "O' course I am.  You'll soon find out darling, I might not always be right, but I'm never wrong", she teased with a wink.  

            Jack grinned at her comment and watched as she moved into the living room, grabbed some money, and threw on a jacket.  Opening the front door, she stepped aside and extended her arm implying that he go out first.  "After you luv."

            Obliging, he grabbed his things from the coat rack she hung them on the night before and headed out of the house.  He waited until she locked the door and turned back to him.

            "Ye'll be in tonight I assume", she asked with a look that clearly showed she was expecting a yes.

            "I shall be."

            "Good!  Then I'll see ye later."

            "Until tonight then", Jack confirmed taking off his hat and bowing slightly.  Upon rising he took her free hand and kissed it lightly.  

            "Well at least yer as charming as yer reputation lets on", she said with a grin when he released her hand.  "Ta darling", she finished turning from him and walking down the steps and away from Jack.  

            He stood on the front stoop of her house and watched her go.  When she had gotten halfway down the block she turned back and called to him.

            "And Jack."

            "Yeah luv?"

            "It is alright if ye bring the rest o' the crew in ye know.  We don't bite…well, most of us anyway."

            "Whateva you say luv", he answered with a laugh, then turned himself, and headed down the street the opposite way making for the harbor.


	4. An Exception To Be Made

**An Exception To Be Made**             
  
            Ten minutes after leaving Jack at the front step of her humble abode, Aiden made her appearance in the town's market square.  For the disorderly and crooked place that Port au Prince was, its day time activities and amenities left little to be desired, as everything one's heart could possibly desire was accounted for.  

            "Oy Aiden", someone called loudly from one of the stands.

            "'Llo Sills", Aiden waved back.  

            This greeting was only the first of many as Aiden made her way down the street and in and around the masses of stands that cluttered the market place.  Dodging those selling fine fabrics and silks, pottery and jewelry, she headed straight for the largest section toward the far end where all of the food sellers were gathered.  Stopping firmly in front of one of the first counters, which was covered with several kinds of foul and poultry, she waited patiently while the owner finished business with another lady before turning his attention to her.

            "Ah Aiden me dear", he greeted her with a warm smile.  "Bit late today aren't we?"

            She shrugged lightly, "Who's keeping track", she laughed in reply.  "Anyway, just stopping by to see that me boys were 'ere earlier to pick up their goods for the day."

            "Aye, Conlon stopped by only but an hour or so ago.  And before ye waste the energy askin, he hit up Smithy, Allan, Dinsley, and Campeau before he left."

            "Me thanks Lucas, yer always so dependable."

            "Just as long as ye keep them boys coming 'ere instead sending em down the way to Potter, I'll be as dependable as ye damned well please."

            Leaving the grocers, Aiden made her way from the main center of the market to its farthest edge where the spirits vendors were located, unable to hide the confident little strut that so often emerged when she was up to no good.  Coming to a stop at the end of the row, she surveyed the mass of stands, carefully and methodically calculating in her mind as she scanned the contents that each vendor had on display.  Her presence however did not go unnoticed for long, for within minutes several of the sellers caught sight of her and began calling to her hoping to lure her in their direction.

            "So what can ye do for me today boys", she called out to the lot of them.

            "Ova 'ere Aiden.  I'll give ye three barrels o' Southern Brew for the price o' two", one yelled above the others.

            "Forget about him luv", another shouted in response to the first.  "I'll give ye four barrels o' the Southern for the same price."

            "Oh come now Crank", she said back to as she approached the stand of the last man who had spoken.  "Surely ye can do betta than Southern."

            "Ye want betta", a third man called over to her, "I've just got a lovely new shipment of Trinidad's finest, fresh for the takin."

            "Och, don't listen to him", Crank chided.  "Ye know that's just an old barrel he changed the label on o' that shit he gets up along the coast."

            "Hey, ye watch yer mouth ova there.  I'll not 'ave ye slanderin me good name to customers."

            Aware that this slight confrontation was very likely to lead to an all out brawl, Aiden easily avoided such a situation with a wave of her hand and a snappy comment.  "Honestly boys, how d'ye expect me to get any shopping done with the way yer all carrying on?  Pipe down and let a lady go about her business."

            At this, each of the vendors quieted down significantly.  The fact of the matter was, regardless of their personal feelings about Aiden herself, due to her position at the tavern, she was responsible for making the biggest liquor purchases of anyone on the entire island.  Which meant quite a nice sum of money for whomever was lucky enough to land her business on any particular day.  Aiden was well aware of this fact, and using it to her every advantage made the afternoon's wheeling and dealing with the liquor vendors was one of her favorite tasks of the day.  

            Satisfied with their compliance to her request, she now spent a few minutes moving from stand to stand, examining each man's product and listening with a half-interested expression as he tried to impress her with an offer or two.  After making the rounds she returned to those from whom she wished to buy, purchasing liquors of various quality from those with whom she had made the best deals, and a few whom she particularly favored.  Exchanging invaluable sums of money for a receipt, she assured each man that she would send Conlon, her kitchen supervisor, down to pick up her purchases within the hour.

            Leaving the liquor quarter, Aiden returned in the direction she had come, making for the pottery and dishware section she had avoided earlier.  She had been thinking about buying some new dishes for the tavern, as it was getting about time to replace those that were so often broken during typical bar activities.  Keeping mostly to herself as she carried out the task of pricing, she did not even notice when a scruffy older man came up behind her.

            "A bit late to be shopping wouldn't ye say", the man asked in a suspicious tone.

            "Jesus God", Aiden exclaimed in surprise as she whirled around to face him.  "What the hell do ye want", she sneered when she saw who it was who had spoken.

            "Wouldn't 'ave anything to do with that Sparrow now would it?"

            "I don't see how that's any of yer business", she shot back smartly.

            "I wouldn't say that's entirely true, after all…"

            "Well I would", she cut him off in mid-sentence.  "Now get the hell out o' 'ere Murphy, I'd sure hate to 'ave to tell Nikolai ye were the reason the tavern opened late tonight."

            With that last remark, Aiden ended the conversation by turning on her heel and stalking away leaving Murphy standing alone staring after her.  

            "Just don't forget yer purpose wench", he called after her as she left.

            To that Aiden only turned and shot him a glare that would have surely resulted in his death if looks were to kill.  Turning back around, she shook her head in disgust before continuing on her way for the Dark Horse.  

***

            By all accounts by the time Aiden reached the tavern some fifteen minutes later it was indeed very late compared to her usual time of arrival, even though it was still two hours until opening time.  She cursed herself silently for the transgression she had allowed Jack Sparrow to cause her as she stepped inside and hurried behind the bar to drop her things.  Heading for the kitchen she called in to Conlon about picking up the evening's liquor then returned to the bar to set things up for the evening.

            As the minutes passed by, slowly the other bar maids who worked at the Dark Horse made their way in after a long night of god only knows what.  After signing in on the pay sheet, they each went about their business taking chairs down from tables and wiping everything clean, occasionally trading remarks about the previous night's business ventures.

            "And what about you Aiden", one of the other women asked in a sly tone as she and a few others approached the bar once they had finished their tasks.

            "What about me Dori?" Aiden returned with raised eyebrows and a knowing grin.

            "Playin innocent are we", Dori replied with a laugh.  "Well no need cause I saw ye leave last night with a certain captain trailing behind ye."

            "Who's to say that means anything?" Aiden questioned while trying to suppress an amused grin.

            "Then why'r ye late today?"

            "I had some things to take care of.  Market took longer than usual."

            "Oh you are so full of it Aiden Moran.  I know ye better than anyone else on this island and there is no way you and that Sparrow weren't up to something."

            "What ye all writing a book or something?"

            "No.  But its not like ye to leave with a customer so when it does happen, its worth taking notice", she answered matter of factly.  Leaning in close, out of the range of the other women she asked in a low voice, "does Nikolai know?"

            It seemed that question was the end of the jovial tone that had previously befallen the conversation, as Aiden's smile disappeared.  "Get back to work", she ordered them all.  "We've not got but an hour 'til open."

            That seemed enough to get them up and moving and with slight annoyance the other women obeyed and returned to their work, muttering their disapproval of her lack of details concerning what they perceived as a night worth mentioning.  Behind the bar Aiden continued working on her own to-do list, a wrinkle of frustration now creasing her previously lit up pretty face.  Chewing her lip unconsciously, as was her custom when something was plaguing her, she ignored their gossip and welcomed the tavern's opening, glad to have something else to focus her attention on.  

            Hours passed by and the night drug on as usual in the Dark Horse.  Against her better judgment, Aiden could not refrain from constantly checking the door every time she heard the bell ringing indicating that someone had entered or exited.  She had hoped that no one noticed, but in her distraction she failed to keep up her usually fluid conversation, not to mention the obvious looks she received from her curious and disapproving co-workers.  Shaking her head frequently in disgust, she scolded herself for allowing any customer to weasel their way into the depths of her thoughts, but try as she might, she could not keep Jack Sparrow off her mind.  

            At 11 o'clock she had all but given up hope that he would come and break up the banality that appeared to have befallen her since meeting him.  Sure she had often been bored with her current commonplace existence since the loss of her life on the sea, but never before had everything seemed so horribly mundane.  There was something about Jack, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but something that made one crave to be around him.  It was as though he knew the very secret of life, a secret which he carried around with him and that was only accounted for by the glimmer of light that always sparkled in his eyes.  

            "AIDEN", Dori's voice tore into her thoughts and once again she scolded herself for thinking such absolutely ridiculous things.  

            Rubbing her forehead as though to clear her mind, she looked to her friend expecting to receive an order to fill.  What she got instead was Dori nodding her head hard toward the door where Jack had just made his grand entrance, followed by several of whom Aiden guessed were members of his crew.  Making their way toward a large round table at the back of the tavern, Jack gave her a slight nod in hello as he passed which Aiden returned with an unimpressed smile.  From the look of it, not one who saw the casual exchange of greeting would ever have guessed the wild array of images or ideas that were playing out across the bartender's mind.

            _"Just don't forget yer purpose wench", _Murphy's earlier words rang out against the backdrop of horribly indecent scenarios Aiden was currently imagining, which promptly caused her to get herself together and grab a tray to fill the big order which would undoubtedly result from the recent party's arrival.  Grabbing several mugs she quickly set them down on the tray and gave a few refills while Dori made her way to the bar with a rather large grin plastered on her face.  

            "What are ye all smiles about", Aiden asked through pursed lips.

            "I'll be needin five grogs and one large mug of our finest rum", Dori answered her.

            "Let me guess, the rum's for Jack?"

            "Jack?  Oh, you must mean Captain Sparrow", Dori's grin widened.  "I wasn't aware you two were on a first name basis."

            "Oh shut up will you", Aiden snapped in fake irritation at her comment.  "Here", she continued after a few minutes, slamming the 6 mugs down on the tray and handing it over.  

            "Any message ye'd like me to deliver to yer new _friend_?" Dori continued to tease, receiving another forced glare that was not so effective as Aiden grinned as well.

            Thinking a moment to herself, Aiden searched for a smart-assed remark but came up empty handed.  

            "Just get out o' 'ere would ye", she huffed and turned back to her work, even more irritated that the good captain was causing her to lose her usual wit.

            Trying her best to concentrate on her work, Aiden still could not help herself from occasionally glancing towards the back corner at Jack.  As it were, she could not help but smile to herself when a few of those times she caught him doing the same to her.  Each time she gave a sheepish smile then quickly averted her gaze.  

            Another two hours went by and eventually Aiden found herself so overwhelmed with the orders she had neglected in her distraction that she no longer had any time to be distracted.  Filling mugs and taking money left and right, she was fairly sure that most of her regulars had noticed how much of an off night she was having.  However, whenever the annoying little scolding voice rang out in her head, she was quick to quiet it in favor of more pleasant daydreams.  

            By 1:00 o'clock Aiden was so entirely caught up in the work she had allowed to pile up, she did not even notice when Jack's little party all stood and headed for the door.  Nor did she notice that when they left Jack was not among them, but instead had taken up his seat at the end of the bar which he had occupied the previous night.  All that she saw was another body at the counter.  Another body for whom she quickly and thoughtlessly filled a mug, carried it down to him, and took his money without even glancing in his direction.

            "Now luv, is that anyway to treat a handsome customer", Jack asked in his charming drawl as he grabbed her lightly by the wrist.

             Eyes wide at being touched, it took Aiden a moment to register that it was him.  "Oh, sorry Jack, I thought you'd left with yer crew."

            "Naw", he brushed off her suggestion.  "They're all lightweights the lot o' them.  Though tis nice to hear ye finally callin me Jack."

            "Funny, I'd always heard ye were one to enjoy being addressed by his title."

            "And typically I do," he answered with one of his trademark golden grins.  "But there's always an exception to be made."


	5. A Turn of Events

**A Turn of Events**      
  
            If the other tavern girls thought they had something to talk about when Jack followed Aiden home the night before, it didn't even compare to what they must have thought when the bartender and captain left together that evening.  After waiting patiently in his seat with a mug of rum, having been granted special permission by Aiden to remain inside after closing, Jack now 'escorted' her home despite knowing she did not need his protection.  Making conversation, he asked her about her time she had mentioned spending on a ship, and Aiden obligingly provided details concerning her former life. 

            "Last night ye mentioned a ship", Jack inquired.  "Called it 'a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, and a damnable fast menace for the lit'l brigantine that she was', if me memory serves."

            "Quite impressive", Aiden remarked with raised eyebrows and a grin.  "And for the record, yer memory does serve ye.  She was called the Divine Siren, sailed on her practically all me life."

            "The Divine Siren?  I've heard o' her.  Made her reputation by appearing to be a merchant ship then attacking before her prey knew what was happening.  Well suited name for such a trick", he commented thoughtfully.  "Come to think of it.  I seem to recall her being in the charge of a certain Cap'n Moran.  Wasn't you was it?"

            Aiden looked at him reproachfully.  "Come now Jack, a woman captain?

            "I supposed anything's possible", he defended himself.

            "Doubtful.  Cap'n Moran was me father.  Took me aboard with him when I was 'bout five, I think it was.  After me mum died giving birth to what would 'ave been me younger brother.  We lived in England at the time and he was a privateer for the crown, til they died and he decided to head ova 'ere. "

            "So what happened?"

            "Sacked by the navy a coupla years ago.  Most o' the crew was killed, but ye know those noble navy boys, they'd neva dream of hurting a woman, especially when there's so many other useful purposes for havin one aboard", she finished wryly.

            "They didn't", Jack asked, slightly horrified at the thought.

            "No", she confirmed proudly.  "After the first couple came out with their manhood kicked in, the rest abandoned the cause."

            "Impressive", Jack mimicked her earlier remark.

            "Well 'ere we are", Aiden announced changing the subject as they arrived in front of her house.  "Ye coming in or what?"

            "Do I 'ave to sleep on the couch again", he asked with a cocked smile.

            "Don't know where else ye would", she shot back with a shrug.

            "Good thing it was quite comfortable then", he replied as he followed her inside the house. 

            Inside, Jack relieved himself of his jacket, hat, and weapons and made himself comfortable on the couch as Aiden dumped off some things in the kitchen.  Reappearing again several minutes later, she settled in at the opposite end of the sofa handing him a warm mug of delightfully spiked cider.

            "So this is it then", Jack began after a short silence, an odd tone to his voice.

            "What do ye mean?"

            "Yer life?  I mean, don't get me wrong, ye've a lovely house and command more respect than any woman I've met, but surely this can't be all.  Going to work, coming home, the same thing everyday…" he trailed off slightly, not wanting to offend her.

            In response Aiden shrugged, she was not easily offended.  "It's the same for everyone is it not?  With the exception of nobility and pirates.  Ye've got to work if ye want to survive, and I'd rather this than living on the streets or being a prostitute.  Not that I'm knockin' it mind you.  I've a lot o' respect for what those women will put themselves through just to provide for themselves and their families.  Besides, I've no room to criticize, I'm no blushin virgin meself as it were."

            "Go on", Jack urged, again his characteristic grin crawling onto his face.  

            "Men", Aiden muttered as she rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.  "Anyway", she began anew after drinking.  "I do get Sundays off as the tavern ain't open.  And I don't plan on spending the rest o' me life like this.  It's just a temporary solution until I get meself together again and find some fine captain to seduce, knock off, and steal a ship from", she ended with a deadly smile.

            "So that's why ye've been so nice to me then", Jack laughed.

            For a second she only looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  Then, setting her mug on the coffee table she crawled across the couch, closing the gap between she and Jack.  Leaning up to him, until there was barely inches left separating their faces, she spoke in a low, almost inaudible tone.  "I'd hardly call that seducing luv."

            Staring into those almost unnatural gray eyes, Jack felt his Adam's apple move in his throat as he gulped and struggled to think of something witty and characteristic to say.  Silently he cursed himself.  He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all.  He was the one who put women in this situation, not the other way around.  Not that he really had any objections, he decided the more he thought about it.  It might just take some getting used to being on the receiving end of things.  Blinking hard, he realized that seconds were slowly beginning to add up as he failed to respond to her comment, and he again turned his attention back to coming up with something to say.  

            "Then perhaps ye'd like to give me an example of what ye would call seducing", he suggested in his best innocent voice.

            "Wouldn't you like to know", she asked casually as she flopped back into her seat on the other side of the couch and took up her mug again.

            "Ye know you 'ave an awful habit o' leavin a man hangin", Jack remarked after the slight shock of rejection had worn off.

            "Best way to do business", Aiden replied with a grin.  "Always leave em wantin more."

            "Which me dear, brings me to my earlier point.  Is business all ye eva think about?"

            A look over the rim of her mug led Jack to continue, attempting to explain and justify what he was getting at while still getting an answer.  

            "What I mean to say is, have ye considered finding yerself a man?"

            At his inquiry, Aiden nearly choked on her sip which resulted in her sputtering it back into her mug.  

            "Findin meself a man?  Ye know, I'm beginning to wonder just how much you hold true to such ridiculous upper class notions, that a woman needs to run out and find a man to provide for her.  Honestly Jack, does it look like I need a man", she finished, extending her arms in reference to all of the lavish surroundings that filled the room.

            "That's not how I meant it", he corrected quickly.  "It's obvious that ye don't need someone to provide for you.  I just meant someone maybe for company's sake."

            "What kinda company?"  Again, her tone deepening as she leaned forward ever so slightly.

            "Some pleasurable company perhaps", he answer.  This time rising to the challenge as he leaned in to meet her.  

            Silence, but this time Jack was ready for it.  Before Aiden even had a chance to supply a cagey response, he snaked one hand behind her neck and pulled her to him in a deep, passionate kiss.  She had been expecting it, hell, she had encouraged it, and after a single tentative moment, she returned his kiss with equal fervor.  Slowly, their two bodies slid closer together and Jack's freehand found its way to Aiden's waist while hers became buried in his mass of unruly hair.  

            As their tongues clashed against one another, Jack's hands slowly began to traverse upwards under the baggy shirt that Aiden had untied when she had first gotten home.  Whether it was the sensation of his calloused hands on her smooth stomach, or he had crossed some unclear line Jack couldn't be sure, but the moment he attempted to take their little escapade forward, Aiden ended it with a soft kiss before pulling away and standing up.  

            Leaving him sitting there in confusion, she scooped up their empty mugs and dumped them off in the kitchen.  "Night luv.  See you in the mornin", she said to him as she began the ascent up the stairs to her bedroom.  

            "Night", Jack called after her some minutes later, still quite unsure what had just happened.  

            Outside his range of vision, Aiden smiled wickedly to herself.  It was a game, and she played it well.  It was almost too easy.

            The next morning Aiden awoke at her usual late hour and lay in bed mulling over the previous night's events.  She suspected that if Jack was still downstairs, he'd most likely be beside himself having wondered over her behavior the night before.  _Oh well,_ she thought to herself.  He was hooked now, and she'd let him sweat it out a little bit before delivering what it was he was hoping for.  

            Following every day's routine, she crawled out of bed, and got herself half presentable looking before clambering down the stairs for something to eat.  Just like the morning before, she found Jack already awake, only today he had already made his way to the kitchen and appeared to be fixing breakfast himself.  

            "Good morning lover", she greeted him, sliding her half-clad body up next to him and delivering a kiss that would have made one wonder if they had been a happy couple for years.  

            Getting them both something to drink, she seated herself at the table just as Jack served up their meal.  

            "So, what's the occasion", she asked him.

            "Well I've already examined everything in the house, so I figured I try something different this mornin."

            "Ah I see.  Very thoughtful.  Although I must inform you that ye haven't examined quite everything in the house.  Ye still haven't seen the bedroom.  But", she continued without waiting for a response.  "It's a good thing really cause I was really rather late yesterday after our lovely morning chat."

            "And am I to assume ye'll not be allowing me to join ye again today?"

            Aiden looked thoughtful for a moment.  "No, ye can come if ye want", she decided at last.  "But it's boring mind you, so don't say I didn't warn ye."

            "Well, don't worry about that because I'm actually not coming.  I've got to make sure the crew are getting done what I told em to."

            "Oh, getting ready to leave so soon", she asked, seemingly unconcerned.

            "Ah, I see ye've grown quite attached to the dashing captain.  Not that I blame ye.  But don't worry, I'm not planning on leavin just yet.  Still 'ave some unfinished business to take care of."

            Aiden picked up on his insinuation right away.  "So you'll still be 'ere Sunday then?  It's my day off ye know", she reminded him with a wink.

            "Then I guess I will be", Jack assured her.

            They finished their breakfast making light conversation about nothing in particular until Aiden announced that it was time to go.  Gathering her things, she got herself the rest of the way ready to go out, and hustled them both toward the front door.  Stepping out into the warm Caribbean air, she locked the front door and turned to find Jack watching her intently.

            "What?"

            Grabbing her by the arms, he commenced in kissing her even better than the night before.  Something Aiden didn't think was possible.  

            "Knock it off", she eventually scolded with laughter, punching him in the arm harder than he had been ready for.  "I'll 'ave all the neighbors nosin about after a show like this."

***

            The rest of the day passed much as the one before it.  Aiden did her shopping down at the market and then headed for The Dark Horse, making sure to arrive at her usual time.  Getting the bar ready to open, she indulged the curiosity of her fellow barmaids, feeding them allusive details that may or may not have been true.  The evening also passed just as the night before.  Jack came in with his crew, then seated himself at the bar when they left.  Thankfully, the anxiety that had gripped her then night before had subsided, and she was perfectly comfortable with the situation that had enveloped her, leading her to settle back into her usual, albeit somewhat cocky confidence.  

            Deciding that Thursday was as good a day as any to close a little bit early, Aiden took the liberty of doing so.  Some of the regulars became quite a bit disgruntled over this fact, but were quick to quiet down when she threw a few threats in their direction.  Shortly thereafter she found herself back at home enjoying the familiar scene of sitting on the couch talking to Jack.  There had been no further intimacy shared between them since that morning, save for the noticeably obvious affection they had for one another that was apparent to everyone in the tavern.  

            As had become the custom, Aiden got up to go to bed not long after they had arrived home.  Making her way up the stairs she stopped halfway and looked out over the railing at Jack. 

            "Ye coming", she asked as though it was abnormal for him not to follow.  

            Without a word, he quickly sprung from the couch and sprinted up the staircase behind her.  


	6. Betrayal

**Betrayal**          
  
            When Aiden awoke on Sunday morning only one word could describe how she was feeling…Exhausted.  Taking a minute to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she carefully pulled her arm out from under Jack's so as not to disturb him.  At the moment, he was sprawled out on his stomach, his head turned away from her on the mattress, the pillow having been flung carelessly on the floor at some point in the night, and his right arm was cast across her own stomach.  It was the same position she had found him in every morning since he had migrated up to the bedroom three nights ago.  

            Admittedly, Aiden was quite pleased with herself for the decision to allow Jack to make the big move upstairs.  Considering that the usual outcome of such situations, while extremely worthwhile for the men, was not always quite so enjoyable for the women.  With Jack however, Aiden found she had no complaints whatsoever.  She had been well aware of his reputation even before meeting him, as it generally preceded him just about everywhere he went.  But, having been around long enough to learn that most pirate tales were more exaggeration than truth, she hadn't really expected much performance wise.  Oh how very wrong she was.

            Jack, she decided while still sitting there scanning his undressed form, was by all accounts the most talented man she'd ever been with.  And that was saying a lot, because she had been with her fair share men.  As she reflected on this, sizing him up against her past exploits, she was unaware of the fact that he had woken and was now studying the thoughtful look she bore.

            "Wacha thinkin bout", he asked, rolling over and startling her out of her daydreams.

            "Hmm?  Oh nothing", she answered with a smile.

            "Yet lyin", he replied unconvinced as he propped himself up on his elbows.  

            "Says you", she shot back and got out of bed.

            Pulling the sheet off with her, she left Jack lying on the mattress stark naked.  

            "Hey", he protested as she started toward the closet, then he quickly sat himself upward and reached out and grabbed the two loose ends of the sheet.

            Pulling the sheet, he drew Aiden back toward the bed until she could slide no further and flopped down on the mattress.  

            "Just where d'ye think yer going", he asked sliding up next to her.

            "I can't be stayin' in bed all day ye know", she replied, holding tight to her sheet as Jack slyly tried to pull it off of her.

            "And why not?  Ye don't 'ave work today so what could ye possibly have to do that's betta than this", Jack continued his line of questioning as he began a trail of soft kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

            Enjoying the sensation, Aiden found herself hard pressed to argue with him and her protests quickly ceased.  Wrapping both arms around her, Jack skillfully kept up with his kisses while turning Aiden toward him and finally allowing the hindrance of the sheet to fall out of his way.  He was sitting on his knees, leaving enough space between his legs for Aiden to crawl between them as she returned his affection, turning the tables on the situation by reversing the balance of power.  

            Jack allowed himself to fall onto his back as Aiden pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.  He had found in the last three days that she was as demanding and controlling in the bedroom as she was in everything else she did.  And, not being something he experienced everyday, Jack decided that he liked it.  Whores were too willing and eager to please their customers.  They did whatever their patrons desired, ultimately handing over control and not getting much in return save for their payment.  

            These thoughts were quickly shoved from Jack's mind as Aiden's kisses deepened and her tongue invaded his mouth.  Moving his hands to her face, he held back the wild melee of curls that spilled onto his chest tickling him like crazy.  Running one of her own hands up the inside of his thigh, across his stomach and chest, and along his neck line, Aiden carefully hit every spot just right sending Jack's eyes wide open and tingles throughout his entire body.  Inhaling the sweet scent that was her, Jack closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into her touch as Aiden lowered herself onto him.

***

            It was now 9:30 and Jack and Aiden were back in their usual positions on the ouch in the living room, mugs in hand.  They had spent the entire morning and much of the early afternoon in the bedroom until Aiden had told him that she needed to run into town to check up on a friend she looked after.  Disappointedly Jack had obliged.  The Pearl would be pulling out of port in a few days and he figured he should check to see that she was ready to go, though he preferred to remain in bed with Aiden as long humanly possible.  The two of them had parted ways for just a few hours before meeting back up at her place to enjoy another evening of each other's company.  

            "Take a walk with me", Aiden requested from where she sat snuggled against him in the corner of the couch.  "It's so lovely out, let's go to the waterfront", she suggested as she finished and looked at him with adorable, imploring eyes.  

            Taking a moment to consider her words, Jack sat his mug down and pulled her tight to him.  "Anything ye wish me darlin."

            With a smile she gave him a quick peck on the lips then stood up and pulled him up after her.  Taking both of their mugs to the kitchen, she returned to find Jack holding up her long jacket, ready for her to step into it.  After doing do, she waited for him to dress himself and together they made their way out the front door hand in hand and headed for the harbor.  They remained silent for much of the walk, simply enjoying the cool night air and the company of one another.  They walked all the way to the far edge of the harbor where a long wooden pier stretched out into the water.  Stepping onto the edge Aiden stopped and stared out over the dark waters, her back to Jack.  From where they stood she could see the entire town, all the ships in the harbor including the Black Pearl, and the miles of water that stretched out before them.  Inhaling deeply, she let the refreshing breeze fill her lungs and sighed as she exhaled.  Thousands of thoughts flooded her mind as pangs of guilt tugged at her heart.

            "Beautiful ain't it", Jack asked when he felt her shoulders rise and fall with her sigh.

            "Yes, it is.  Sometimes when I come down 'ere on Sunday nights, when everything just seems so endless and mundane, I wish I could just freeze the moment in time and stare out at it all forever.  Does that seem pathetic", Aiden asked looking up at him.

            Gazing down into her shining eyes, Jack saw something he hadn't before.  There seemed to be a strange vulnerability there that he had previously doubted could even exist.  

            "No luv, that doesn't sound pathetic at all.  Sounds quite charming actually", he replied assuringly, pulling her flat against him and holding tighter.

            Again they stood in silence and both admired the sight that seemed to present itself for their eyes only.  The scene remained the same for several minutes until the great clock the stood in the center of the town rang to announce that it was ten o'clock.  Then, as if something had suddenly torn through Aiden like a bullet, she turned to Jack with wide, almost fearful eyes.  

            "Get down", she hissed at him, her tone changing drastically, as she shoved him hard off of the pier, where he fell onto the rough sand a few feet below.  

            Jumping down after him she pulled him by the arm underneath the wooden floorboards and out of sight.  

            "What's going on", Jack asked in whispered irritation.

            "Just be quiet", she urged in a pleading voice still holding his arm.

            Jack did as he was told, albeit reluctantly, and watched curiously as Aiden appeared to be straining to hear some unknown sound.  It didn't stay that way for long though, because only a minute or two after she had brought them down there, approaching footsteps were heard above them.

            "What are we doin 'ere Cap'n", an old man's voice asked uncertainly.

            "This is where she said she'd meet us", another man answered, his voice younger and deep.  

            "And what of Sparrow?"

            "How many times do I have to tell ye Murph?  Aiden said she'd meet us 'ere at 10:00 and she'd 'ave Sparrow with her."

            Under the pier Jack's eyes widened at this last statement and he reached for his sword.  Before he could unsheathe it however, Aiden put her hand on top of his to stop him.  He glared at her in response, with no intentions of obeying but stopped when she shook her head no and returned her attention to the two men standing above them.  

            "Ye sure this wench is gonna show Nikolai", the older man asked again after fifteen minutes had gone by.

            "Yes I'm sure", the other answered.  "And Murph", he continued as the sound of a cutlass being unsheathed was heard.  "Don't eva talk about me girl like that.  Aiden knows her place, she's a good woman and she won't let me down.  Something must'ave come up", he added confidently.  "Come on, let's get out o' 'ere, I'll swing by tomorrow and find out what's going on."

            "As you wish Cap'n Barbossa."

            If Aiden had had a hard time of keeping Jack calm the first time, this time was damned near impossible.  Upon hearing the old man address his companion as Barbossa a gasp of horror escaped Jack's throat, thankfully inaudible to those above as they walked away.  Ripping his hand from Aiden's grip he turned to march out from under the pier and meet this new adversary face to face, but before he could go Aiden grabbed him from behind with both hands and pulled hard so that they both fell to the ground, him on top of her.  

            "What are you doing", she seethed at him.  "Ye want to get yerself killed?"

            "That was obviously yer plan", he retorted angrily as he stood and brushed himself off, not bothering to pull her up afterward.

            "Look, just let me explain alright, before ye go off and do something stupid", she begged standing up on her own.

            "What is there to explain", Jack shot back in complete disgust, his voice growing louder as he spoke.  "Ye brought me down 'ere intending to hand me over to my death.  Doesn't seem much more to it than that."

            "Well there is more to it than that, and if ye'd just calm down and let me tell you…"

            "CALM DOWN", he cut her off, grabbing her harshly by each arm and gripping tight.  "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER THIS?  You betrayed me.  I trusted you and you do this to me", he continued in a rage.  

            Turning from her he began again to make his way out from under the pier, this time just to get away since the two men from earlier were long gone.

            "Jack please", Aiden pleaded grabbing by the hand again, tears beginning to cloud her vision.  "Look, just let me explain alright.  That's all I'm asking.  Ye don't 'ave to believe me and ye 'ave every right to hate me either way, but please, let me explain."


	7. The Truth of the Matter

**Author's Note:  
  
            **I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far.  Your comments really mean a lot to me and I love that you love what I've written so far.  I really hope you enjoy what's to come, even if you have moments of doubt.  And, just because I have to try and do a little advertising, if you get bored waiting for updates, feel free to check out my other stories or some of my favorites because those are really great as well.  Anyway, thanks again for all your support.  
  
~Angie  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The Truth of the Matter**  
  
            For a moment Jack was slightly stunned at seeing tears in her eyes, but then he reminded himself of how good of an actress she had been all week, shook her off of him, and resumed his attempts to leave.  This time however, overcome with sobs, Aiden did not try and stop him.  Slumping against one of the large posts that held up the pier, she watched his retreating figure until it disappeared into the dark night.  She did not move from her spot until long past midnight when the growing chill of the night tore her from the silent requiem she was feeling for both her own life and her time with Jack.  How had it come to this, she wondered.  In a matter of days her routine and sensible existence had turned completely upside down and she couldn't quite decide exactly how she felt about it all.  

            Shaking her head, she pushed these thoughts from her mind and started the lonely walk home.  As the wind whipped across the harbor, bringing with it the cool spray of the waters, Aiden remembered Jack's comforting presence on the walk down and silently longed for it again.  She had been so stupid tonight, that she knew, and now she wished for same way to fix the mistakes she had made.  With a heavy huff of frustration, she doubled her pace and hurried home where she immediately threw herself into her bed, which still held Jack's intoxicating scent, and cried herself to sleep.  

            The next morning she awoke late and immediately the awful feeling that had inhabited her stomach the night before came crawling back.  She considered skipping out on work claiming she was sick, but knew of course that it wouldn't work out.  Besides, maybe having something to do would keep her mind off of how awful she was feeling.  Dragging herself downstairs, still clad in the clothes she had on from the night before, Aiden made her way into the kitchen where she grabbed some bread and the biggest bottle of rum in the house.  Throwing herself dejectedly onto the couch, she uncorked the bottle and began to down its contents while staring sullenly out the front window.  

            An hour passed, and still Aiden made know move to get herself ready for the day and head to the market like usual.  Finally, after another half an hour of nothing but sitting in painful silence, Aiden returned the half empty bottle to the kitchen and returned to the living room on her way upstairs.  As her foot touched the first step a knock on the front door stopped her in her tracks.  _Oh great_, she thought to herself, having been expecting Nikolai all morning.  With an irritated sigh she turned to the door and pulled it open just enough to reveal Jack standing on the front stoop.  

            She stared at him in disbelief for a minute, unable to comprehend why he was there, until he spoke jarring her into motion.

            "Ye gonna let me in or what", he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

            "Of course", she answered quietly and nodded, pulling the door open far enough for him to enter.  "What are ye doin 'ere", she asked several minutes later when he failed to continue speaking.

            "Apparently to hear some explanation of yers", he answered disinterested as he helped himself to her earlier discarded bottle of rum and took up his usual seat on the couch.  

            "Right", she acknowledged then sat down as well, avoiding his gaze and trying to decide what she wanted to say.  

            "Well", Jack prodded angrily when she didn't begin right away.

            "Well, umm.  It's like this Jack.  I was supposed to set ye up, as ye've already seen.  I knew ye were coming even before ye arrived 'ere in Port au Prince, and it was my task to befriend ye, get ye to trust me, then hand ye ova to Nikolai…"

            "Who apparently is a Barbossa."

            "Yes, Nikolai is the late Cap'n Barbossa's son", she confirmed slowly.  "And, as ye can imagine, he's not too entirely thrilled with you.  So, like I said, I was to do my part and then he planned to take his revenge for killin his father."

            "And what does all this make you?  His wench", Jack asked so snidely that it made Aiden cringe and lower her eyes in shame.  

            Not expecting such a subdued reaction Jack immediately felt a pang of remorse, but only a pang.  "How'd that come about", he continued, a little less harsh.

            With a reluctant sigh Aiden supposed she ought to tell him the truth, the whole truth.  After all it was the least he deserved since she had almost gotten him killed.

            "Ye remember me father's ship I told ye about the other night?"

            "Yeah, the Divine Siren, I remember it", he answered, unsure where this was going to end up.

            "Well, after the navy sacked us and did me the pleasure of keeping me aboard the HMS Valiance with em, their ship was attacked by a pirate vessel called the Red Death.  The Red Death is Nikolai's ship, and when he and his crew came aboard the Valiance they killed everyone and found me in the room I was staying in.  Apparently the fact that I wasn't in a dress and was locked in irons down in the brig was sign enough that I wasn't no proper lady.  Anyway, a few o' the crew attempted to make use of me and naturally I couldn't allow that so they went crawling back to their dear captain to let em know there was a situation on board.  Nikolai had me brought to him and seemed impressed to discover who exactly I was.  Took me aboard the Red Death with him after that, and eventually set me up 'ere."  She paused, wringing her hands, clearly in turmoil at the memories.

            "Ye see Jack, I owe Nikolai everything, my very life.  If he hadn't attacked that ship I'ave ended up a true prostitute o' the British crown then thrown in a cell to rot for the rest o' me short life.  He saved me from that.  Took me aboard, set me up 'ere with this beautiful house, the tavern,  and made something out o' me.  He runs this town ye know, which means I run this town…" she trailed off, unsure of whether she should go on or if she had already said too much.

            For several minutes Jack said nothing.  He sat there turning over everything he had just said in his mind.  Though he was still infuriated with her actions last night, he could not help but see her point.

            "If what you say is true", he began at last.  "Then why'd ye keep me from him last night."

            Another sigh, heavier, how she so wanted to avoid this question.  

            "When Nikolai first told me what he wanted me to do, ye were just a name Jack.  Someone who I'd never met and despite what the stories might say, all I'd eva been told was that ye killed his father.  I didn't know all the details about the Pearl, so in my mind he had every right to seek his vengeance.  Then ye get 'ere, and I got to know ye, and ye weren't just some name with no face.  You may think it was all just an act, everything that went on this week, but whether ye believe me or not I swear to ye it wasn't.  And when it came down to it, I just couldn't betray ye like that.  And besides, I've had enough o' Nikolai and this entrapment.  I might owe him me life, but I'ma pirate, not some man's _wench_", she emphasized the word bitterly.  "Anyway Jack, there ye 'ave it.  For what it's worth, I'm sorry bout all this, whether ye choose to believe it or not.  Either way, ye really ought to get out o' Port au Prince as soon as ye can.  No use endangerin yerself or yer crew if ye don't 'ave to."

            "And what bout you", he asked after she had finished.

            "What about me?"

            "Won't he be angry when ye fail to deliver?"

            "Won't be nothin I can't handle.  Nikolai might think he's God, but he's no different than any other man.  He'll be angry and life'll be hell for awhile, but I'm his girl and he'll get over it eventually", Aiden finished, a look of worry flashing across her face.

            Jack saw this, and after hearing her motivations and explanation, he refused to allow her to face certain wrath that was bound to befall her.

            "Ye'll come with me", he suggested as a resolution.  "I can drop ye off in another town somewhere."

            "There's nowhere ye could take me that he wouldn't find me.  Besides, this might not be heaven, but at least I've got something 'ere.  And I'm not about to give that up just to go start at the bottom somewhere else.  I might not be a classy lady, but I've no desire to take on what those women are forced to endure."

            Jack opened his mouth to argue, not at all convinced by her arguments, but before he could say a word there was a loud knock on the door and someone outside attempted to open it.  Hearing the noise Aiden's eyes widened in horror, jumping from her seat she pulled Jack about and dragged him from the couch.  

            "What's going on", he asked in confusion as the person outside banged louder and called for Aiden to open the door.

            "It's Nikolai", she whispered in response, and shoved him toward a small closet under the staircase.  "Quick, hide in 'ere and don't make a sound", she advised closing him in and giving him no chance to protest.  

            Hurrying to the door, she did one last check to be sure none of Jack's belongings were hanging around before unlocking the door and opening it allowing Nikolai to step inside.         

            "My God woman, what took ye so long", he asked lightheartedly, pretending to scold her as he closed the door behind him.  

            "Sorry luv", she answered with forced affection.  "I'm not feelin so hot today and I was upstairs still in bed", she feigned, putting a hand to her hand.

            From where he watched from the closet door which remained opened just enough for him to see into the living, Jack had to admit Aiden was an excellent actress.  Which made him wonder again if she had fabricated her entire story just to get herself back into his good graces.  His suspicions were soon forgotten however when Nikolai bent down to kiss her and she could not completely hide a look of disgust when his eyes were closed.  

            "Ye want anything to drink", she asked him after reluctantly returning his affection.

            "Rum'll be fine", he answered taking a seat as she started toward the kitchen.

            She returned momentarily handing him a bottle and sitting down as well.  

            "I take it yer 'ere about last night", Aiden began while he was in mid-sip.

            "Now darling", Nikolai chided setting down the bottle.  "Does a man really need a reason to visit the love o' his life", he asked innocently.

            She shot him a skeptical look in response.  

            "Though I wouldn't mind knowing what happened", he continued.

            "I thought so", she stated unsurprised, but regained from going any further.

            "Well", Nikolai urged in light of her silence.

            "I'm sorry luv, didn't mean to let ye down, but Sparrow was not very cooperative last night", she lied.  "I managed to convince to take a walk with me, but when we passed that ship o' his he just couldn't keep from showin it off.  Made me come aboard with him and everything.  By the time I'd seen the entire thing it was long past 10:00 and I knew ye wouldn't 'ave waited that long.  I'm sorry darling", she repeated in her sweetest voice, with large innocent eyes, running a hand up the back of his head.

            This was apparently a soft spot of Nikolai's because her touch sent his shoulders up, and his eyes closed as he chuckled softly.  

            "Don't do that", he swatted playfully at her hand.  "And don't ye be worryin yerself about disappointing me.  I knew something must 'ave kept ye cause ye'd neva let me down", he said confidently, cupping her chin in his hand.  "I'm not at all surprised at Sparrow considering that giant ego of his."

            In response, Aiden gave him a forced smile.

            "Now, that just means we need to plan for another meeting between Cap'n Sparrow and meself, which o' course will be a little more difficult considering ye've got the tavern the next few days.  How long's he 'ere for anyway?"

            "Til Friday I think", she lied.  "But honestly Nikolai, I don't see why ye need me.  Can't ye just nab him one night after he leaves the tavern all liquored up", she suggested thoughtfully.

            "No, too easy.  I want him to hurt in the worst possible way, and that most definitely involves a beautiful woman", he answered caressing her cheek gently.  "I'll think on it tonight and let ye know tomorrow", he continued standing up.  "In the meantime, ye just keep Sparrow interested.  Hell, if we're lucky ye might even be able to convince him to stay til Sunday."

            "I doubt that."

            "I don't", he shot back seriously.  Yer a talented woman Aiden, ye put those skills to good use and who knows what ye might accomplish", he finished with a grin, pulling her to him in a deep kiss before heading for the door.  "Remember", he added as he stepped outside.  "keep him interested.  By whatever means necessary."

            She nodded and with that Nikolai closed the door and was gone.  Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Aiden ran to the door to relock it as Jack stepped out of the closet.  Neither one entirely sure what to say, they both just stared at each other in silence until Aiden finally spoke up.  

            "Ye've got to out o' 'ere Jack, leave tomorrow if ye can.  I won't be able lie my way out of things twice with him getting suspicious", she advised.  

            He nodded, and again they stood in silence.

            "I've got to go to work", Aiden broke up the awkwardness again as she started for the stairs.  "I'll see ya", was the last thing she said before ascending upstairs and leaving to let himself out.


	8. Leverage

**Leverage**        
  
            As Aiden expected Jack did not stop in the tavern that night.  Silently she hoped that meant he had already left port, though she somehow doubted that was the case.  She did her best that evening to keep up her usual demeanor but was unable to hide the fact that her mood was, in a word, gloomy.  Guilt tugged hard at her heart.  Jack had trusted her, and although on some level she thought that fact made him a bit of an idiot since he barely knew her, it didn't do much to alleviate the sickly feeling in her stomach.  Piled on top of all that, was her anger at herself.  She was a business woman, a pirate, who'd done thousands of less than pleasant things to people before and had never once failed to follow the golden rule:  never get attached.  Boy, what a mess she'd made of things this time.

              Now, she simply wished for Jack to get away before anything happened to him or his crew.  She had always thought before that Nikolai was completely justified in his hatred for the man, but having reassessed the situation she now concluded that this was not the case.  Barbossa deserved exactly what he got, and she did not feel sorry for him one bit.  But what about her?  Was she doomed to live this dreary and uneventful life to the end of her days, at the beck and call of one whom she no longer bore any affection for.  She could not deny that Nikolai had been good to her, nor the fact that she had loved him at one point.  But she was tired of the entrapment he seemed to have tricked her into, and certain things he had asked of her made it clear that she was just an asset to him.  

            She mulled all of this over as the minutes slowly and painfully ticked by, and allowed a huge sigh of relief escape when it was time to go.  She had rushed the other women and the kitchen crew along, wanting to depart as soon as was humanly possible, with every intention of collapsing in bed the second she got home.  Walking down the streets, she held one hand tightly to the hilt of her blade in case the need should arise to use it.  Turning the corner onto her own block, she quickened her pace when her own front porch came into sight, and practically sprinted the last few feet.  When she eventually did reach her front door, she thrust the key into the keyhole and threw it open, rushing inside.  This, it seemed, proved to be her undoing.

            In her haste to get inside and go to bed, she neglected to notice that the front door wasn't locked at all, and standing in the living room waiting for her were three men, all looking none to friendly.  

            "Miss Moran," one of them greeted her politely.  

            "Who wants to know?" she shot back, hand still gripping her blade firmly.  

            While she waited for an answer, she surveyed the three of them.  The one in the middle who had spoken, was the shortest of the group, a bit round in the middle.  It was clear however, that he was the leader as he was the only one who spoke.  

            "The name's Joshamee Gibbs, first mate o' the Black Pearl.  I've been asked by Cap'n Sparrow to retrieve you and bring ye back to the ship."

            She stared at him slightly confused, her natural inclination to jump down his throat in opposition squelched by his respectful demeanor.  Eventually though, instinct got the better of her.  

            "And I wonder?  Does Cap'n Sparrow expect that I'll willingly agree to his request."

            At this, the two men on either side of Gibbs stepped forward and took her by each arm.  

            "Not so much a request as an order," Gibbs answered.  "But, Cap'n Sparrow is not so uncivil.  Yer to pack anything ye need or value that can be carried; we'll give you an hour.  And don't be worryin over anyone stopping by in the meanwhile, we've got that under control as well," he finished, and Aiden had the uncomfortable feeling that he'd read her mind.  

            In response her only offer was a stern look of pure irritation, but she complied without another protest.  Stomping audibly up the stairs, she wasted no time in grabbing as many things as possible and commenced in shoving them into emptied pillow cases.  Amazingly, within forty minutes she had made her way through the entire house, as though she'd always known exactly what would go with her if the occasion of leaving should ever arise.  

            "All ready then?" Gibbs asked as she returned to the living room, dragging her belongings with her. 

            A nod, barely.  Not that one could expect much more from someone who was about to be torn from their livelihood without having a say in it one way or the other.  

            "Good then, let's be off," he continued, making for the door.  "Oh, and Miss Moran, I trust ye know to behave yerself on the way to the harbor, don't need to be makin' a scene."

            Another nod and they were out the door.  The men allowed her to lock the door behind them, though she doubted there was much point, and together the group made their way down to the docks under cover of night.  To the surprise of all three of her captors, Aiden remained silent and cooperative throughout the entire ordeal.  She was led to a small cabin containing two beds, which, by the looks of things, obviously housed another person as well.  The men left her there alone, sitting on the bed with her possessions, unsure of exactly what to do with herself.  They had not giving her any further instruction as to what to do next or insight as to why she was there.  For the time being, she simply remained seated, attempting to fully wrap her mind around what was going on.  The whole shock of the situation hadn't truly crept in yet, but that comfort was quickly revoked when she felt the ship begin to move beneath her.  The Black Pearl had set sail from Port au Prince with Aiden Moran on it, and not a soul in the world knew it except for the pirates onboard.  

            It seemed up until this point that everyone aboard expected her to remain where she was put until she was summoned, but Aiden quickly dismissed the notion as rage began to overcome her.  Springing from the bed, she ripped open the door of the cabin, and made her way angrily out onto the deck.  She had every intention of marching herself directly to the captain's cabin but her trip was cut short when she found herself standing face to face with Jack himself.

            "Ello luv," he greeted her with a toothy grin that wreaked with arrogance.  

            Eyes narrowed, her hand unconsciously went for her side, until she remembered that the men from earlier had rid her of her weapons, promising to return them at an appropriate time.  This, apparently, was not that time.

            "Don't 'ello luv' me you sorry son-of-a bitch," she shot back, resisting the urge to reach out and sock him in the gut.  

            "Now, now," Jack cut her off in chastisement before she could go any further.  "Is that any way to speak to your captain?"

            At this her eyes went wide and it took a moment to regain her wits.  "I must be hearing things, for a minute there I thought ye addressed yerself as MY captain."

            "Aye, that's right.  I'm cap'n of this 'ere ship, and yer on it.  I'd say by all accounts then I am your captain."

            "Wrong.  To be my captain I'dave to be 'ere of my own free will.  As that's not the case, the way I see it, you just happen to be captain of the ship I am currently being held prisoner on."

            As she raged on, Jack was aware the his entire crew was now staring as this scene on the main deck played itself out.  When she had finished her last remark, he took her roughly by the arm and leaned in close. 

            "How bout you and I take this conversation inside," he said as more an order than a suggestion.  

            "How bout you take your hands off of me and sod off," she answered, ripping herself from his grip and turning to make her way back to the cabin from whence she had come.           

            It appeared that that was the end of Jack's patience.  Stepping after her, he again grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around to face him.   

            "I think we'll be doing things my way actually," he informed her, before proceeding to drag her across the deck and into his cabin, much to the amusement of those watching.

            Slamming the door behind him, Jack pushed Aiden toward a chair that sat across his desk opposite his own seat.  

            "Now," Jack began calmly but Aiden cut him off before he could go any further.

            "Just who do you think you are anyway?  Ye can't just rip someone from their home on a whim like this."

            "Actually luv, happens all the time," he informed her nonchalantly.

            "That doesn't make it right!"

            "And I suppose stabbing someone in the back and almost getting them killed is," he asked with raised eyebrows.  "Besides, I'ma pirate, 'right' isn't exactly part o' the job description now is it?"

            He had a point, two actually, and she knew she couldn't argue.  

            "Then why am I 'ere?" she asked, a little more subdued.  

            "I thought you'd never ask," Jack answered with a smile, holding up a bottle of rum which she refused.  "It's quite simple really," he continued after taking a drink himself.  "I just didn't 'ave it in me black heart to leave ye there in Port au Prince to continue being another wench of this Barbossa's."

            "So what, instead I'm to be yer's," she asked unconvinced.

            "Not at all luv, I'd never force a woman to do anything she didn't want.  No need to really, after all.  But, if that's what ye want, who I am to object.  Either way, ye did mention that you'd like get back on a ship again, and it just so happens that I have a ship.  Works out quite nicely if I do say so myself."

            "This makes no sense!" Aiden exclaimed in exasperation.  "I lied to you, betrayed you, nearly got ye killed for God's sake.  You should be happy to be rid of me, not bringing me aboard yer ship.  As a crewmen no less.  Hell, if ye had wanted to torture me for what I did that I could at least understand.  But this, this is just ridiculous."  

            "Well it's not that ridiculous.  Devil though ye may be, I seem to have taken a liking to ye.  And I had absolutely no intentions of leaving ye there to deal with some reckless blighter's vengeful rage."

            She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before speaking again.  "Allow me to correct myself.  This is not just ridiculous, but completely stupid as well.  I told you I'd be fine, I've endured far worse than what he'd have given me.  You had a chance to get out of Port au Prince unscathed, and now you're almost certainly guaranteeing that Nikolai will come after you by taking me with you for no good reason.  What on earth were you…" she stopped short, realization suddenly washing over her, her eyes growing wide as a look of horror spread across her face.  

            "You want him to come after you," she continued after taking a moment to piece together the situation.  "That's why you did this.  Ye don't care about me.  You're just using me, as bait."  She stopped, staring down at the desk too disgusted to continue.

            Getting up from her chair, she began to make her way toward the door, then stopped and turned to face him.  "I'ave rather been beaten by him than used as leverage by you.  At least I expect him to stoop to such depths."


End file.
